EITC Military Academy Hall
The EITC Military Academy About The Academy The Academy was Founded by '''Lord Benjamin Macmorgan '''of The EITC ( Retired ) in 1736. Many Great War Heros Went to The Academy. Although many say the class of 1740, had the Greatest War Heros. This is Because most of this class was in the EITC Civil War of 1742. If you or Somebody you know Attended this Academy, plz Sign in the field Below, put Your Sig, and year you Graduated which can be 1736 - Current Year ( 1744 ) 14:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) - 1740 Lord Jeremiah Garland : 1740 (ret.)Admiral Jason Shiprat: 1739 '' '' About Class Flags The Class flags lasted from 1736 - 1740, The Academy has tried to bring them back Several Times, but has failed. the finally made a return in this year's class of 1744! Flags Are Below In Hall of Fame Below - If you are in it, put your name, and what you did to deserve it. '' ''The Hall of Fame Captain Josh - '' ''Won The EITC Civil War of 1772 ( No Joke! my squad captured Chris Burnmenace and handed him over to Lord Benjamin, next day ( Still in Custody and no battles taking place that day ) he Signed a Treaty ) Jeremiah Garland -'' ''Long time EITC marine, and participated in the EITC Civil War as one of the top commanders for the Co. Empire. Also helped dispatch of many other enemy guilds, such as the Pirate Republic and Lee Knite's guild (I forget what they were called). Also assassinated Francis Rigswine. ''Jason Shiprat -'' served onboard an Elite Force.s sloop and sunk 2 enemy war galleons in the middle of the night. Was captured for 3 days then escaped firing on all ships sails onboard a stolen war frigate until the masts were crippled. was giiven the medal of honor and the purple heart for saving a wounded officer in the middle of a fire heart and taking several shots in the arms leg and chest. ''Captain Andrew -'' Was not entirely focused on Military. Although he was a keen spotter, swordfighter, and not-outmatched gunman and cannonman, and amazing sailor, his focus was on Politics. He graduated the academy in 1740 along with his mate Jeremiah Garland. Garland went on to become a war veteran,while Andrew left for the government. They were soon Reunited in the EITC guild Co.Empire, and left an outlasting legend. '' Jason Blademorgan- ''In 1739 Jason passed the academy and went on to win wars in 1742 Jason shot chirs burnmence the rebal leader in the foot so him, Captain Josh and his squad could take in chirs and end the war. in 1744 Jason made his first guild named the eitc united guard. it use to have 500 but due to the paradoxian war he lost the guild. also in 1744 jason killed francis chiphawk the leader of the paradox but is killed in that battle. '' '''Cad Bane' In 1738 while at the academy a regular field command training went wrong when two opposing company squads using only blank rounds were ambushed by heavily armed pirate raiders. Bane was put against a cadet named James Firecastle. The pirates came from behind Firecastle and slaughtered his entire squad as they were trying to shoot the pirates with blank rounds. The field teacher ordered Bane to hold the position at all costs as he ran to the HQ to get security. Bane realized that with no actual ammunition they would have to go on the offensive. He lead a daring bayonet charge which caught the pirates by surprise and took no quarter. Bane lost only 4 of 20 men while the pirates lost all 27. Ranks Superior Cadet. High Cadet. Cadet Lieutenant Corporal Sergeant Private Uniforms are soon to come. INCOMPLETE PAGE!!!!! Category:Fan Groups Category:POTCO